


The best laid plans of Kurt Hummel often go awry

by bowtiesandmediumdrips



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandmediumdrips/pseuds/bowtiesandmediumdrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I was supposed to have sex tonight” he whines, before realizing what he just said, and more importantly to whom he has said it. It finally dawns to him that he has just mentioned wanting to have sex in front of his boss and he slaps a hand over his mouth.</p><p>In which Kurt is horny, Blaine is willing, and the Universe is their cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best laid plans of Kurt Hummel often go awry

"No. You have got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbles as Chase drops an outrageous pile of paperwork onto his desk. "Please tell me this is another one of your practical jokes” he says, louder, barely stopping himself from whining,

"Excuse you, my jokes are hilarious and you know that" Chase tells him, putting his hands on his hips as he stares down at Kurt. "Did you think the boss’ favourite employee gets to leave early?” We need this by the end of the day”, he says ignoring Kurt’s outraged “it’s not fair”.

It’s not that he doesn’t like his job, don’t get him wrong; as Isabelle’s ( _favourite_ thank you very much) assistant, Kurt makes enough money to pay his monthly expenses, and sometimes he even gets to indulge himself (that unbelievable waist coat has been beckoning him for weeks). But, he had plans, dammit. Plans that didn’t involve spending hours glossing through whatever files Chase had deemed below him and dropped in Kurt’s hands. His fiancé was in town. _Blaine_ , his fiancé who flew all the way from Lima to spend the week-end with him.  They were supposed to kick Rachel and Santana out, grab some take out, maybe make out while a random movie played in the background, and then he, Kurt Hummel, was supposed to get properly and thoroughly _fucked_. He had everything planned out. Unfortunately he also had roughly three stacks of paperwork standing between him and his plans.

With a sigh, and a “why me?”, Kurt sends Blaine a quick text apologizing and telling him to make himself at home, and starts sorting through the files on his desk, only getting up, halfway through, to refill his cup of coffee.  Mumbling under his breath, he pours water into the coffee maker and spoons coffee grounds into a new filter just as his phone dings indicating a new message. He sets the coffee maker to brew, grabs his phone, opens the text from Santana, and promptly chokes on air. Because there, right there on the tiny screen of his phone is a picture of Blaine, standing by their couch and wearing the tightest pants he had ever seen (and modesty aside, when it comes to tight pants, he’s an expert). He zooms in on the picture and stares. He’s pretty sure that if he squints he can actually make the outline of his

"I’ll take a cup of coffee while you’re at it” a gentle, yet powerful voice says in lieu of greeting, and Kurt turns around trying not to drop his phone as he comes face to face with Isabelle, current editor in chief, fashion guru, and most importantly, Kurt’s boss.

"Yes, madam”  Kurt replies, putting his phone on the counter and wondering if he should say something, anything to impress her, but his tracherous mind can’t stop thinking about that picture. „how is this my life” he thinks to himself while grabbing a second cup from the shelf "i was supposed to be at home right now, peeling those pants off of Blaine, not stuck here, doing the job that no one else feels like doing”.

"Are you okay, Kurt? You seem a little flustered.” Isabelle asks him with a frown.

He agonizes for a moment for something to say, but his mind is completely blank save for that almost indecent photo of Blaine, so he blurts out the one thing he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about all afternoon

"I was supposed to have sex tonight” he whines, before realizing what he just said, and more importantly to whom he has said it. It finaly dawns to him that he has just mentioned wanting to have sex in front of his boss and he slaps a hand over his mouth.

"I take it Blaine’s in town?” She asks with a smirk.

Not trusting himself enough to speak, Kurt nods while a stream of „this isn’t happening” goes through his mind.

"Kurt! Breathe.” Isabelle says with a smile.  „I’m sure you” she starts, taking a step forward, before stopping in her tracks and staring at the counter. Kurt follows her line of sight only to find his phone, right there where he left it, with the picture of Blaine, _the zoomed in on his crotch_ picture of Blaine, moking him.

"Oh my god, oh my god my boss just saw a picture of my fiance’s crotch. She’s gonna fire me. She’s so going to fire me. She’s going to think I’m a nymphomaniac and she’s going to fire me. Can this day get any worse?” Kurt frantically thinks.

"I’m not going to fire you” Isabelle laughs.

 _Yes_. Yes, it can.

"I was young once, too, I know what it means to have a boyfriend, so”, „fiancé ” Kurt mumbles, "fiancé " Isabelle corrects herself with a smile "so you can leave, just drop the files Chase left you on you on my desk on your way out"

"wait... how did you ..?”

"Have fun!” she replies before grabbing her cup of cofee and leaving the room.

Blushing, Kurt pockets his phone, takes the files to Isabelle’s office- which leads to another round of blushing thanks to her knowing smirk, and spends the 30 minutes it takes him to get to the loft replaying his conversation with Isabelle, staring at his phone and forgeting one important detail. The picture was sent by _Santana_.

"What in the world are you two doing here?” Kurt says upon entering the loft, barely refraining himself from screaming, that will come later on, after he manages to kick Santana and Rachel out of the apartment.  Rachel and Santana. Who were supposed to be hanging out with Elliot tonight. Not sitting on their couch, next to Blaine. And _Blaine_. Who is still wearing those damn pants. He hears Rachel mumble something but he ignores her in favour of greeting his fiance.

"Hi” he sighs, gently, close to tears.

 "I missed you so much” Blaine says before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly on the lips.

Kurt sighs into the kiss, losing himself in the taste of Blaine’s mouth, before slowly pulling away and shifting his attention to his roomates.

"Out” he firmly says. "You were supposed to be out tonight. So get out.”

"We _were_ out” complains Rachel, crossing her arms,"but Blaine texted us saying you would be working late, so we came back”

"I was bored” Blaine says sheepishly when he notices Kurt’s look of indignation.

"Yes” Kurts says dropping his coat on a chair,"but why did you have", he stops in his tracks looking around himself "did you clean the loft?!” he screeches.

Blaine looks at the spotless room before shifting his gaze to Kurt and whining "I was bored’.

 "Blaine, I am an hour and a half late. When did you even have the time to” he stops."you know what, it doesn’t even matter” he ignores Blaine’s "but look how _good_ this place looks” and turns to Rachel and Santana who are still sitting on the couch, and glares.

"okay, okay” Rachel huffs before grabbing her jacket and her purse, "this place does look good” she says leaving the loft and closing the door behind her.

Kurt watches her leave before turning to Santana "well?”

"Don’t get your panties in a twist Lady Hu... _Kurt_ ” she rolls her eyes but corrects herself at his glare, "I’m just waiting for Dani to pick me up” she says as her phone vibrates on the table. "and that’s my cue to leave, have fun boys” she winks before leaving them alone in the loft.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave” sighs Kurt, slowly pulling Blaine towards him, closing the distance between them until their lips touch. After a long moment, Kurt folds his hands against Blaine’s chest and parts his lips, ever so slightly, as Blaine runs the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. Their lips move together and Blaine closes in on Kurt’s mouth with firmer pressure, licking his way into his fiance’s mouth with short, teasing strokes. Blaine’s hands rub Kurt’s lower back before dipping down to cup his ass as Kurt slips his tongue between his parted lips, tasting him.

"mmm.... Hi” Kurt murmurs when he comes up for air.

"Hi”, Blaine whispers against his mouth.

"Kiss me again” Kurt begs.

Blaine kisses him slow and deep, his tongue flicking the small ball in the middle of Kurt’s tongue, and teasing against the roof of his mouth, making him shiver.  Kurt is so eager to be naked for Blaine, to be naked _with_ Blaine, he wants Blaine to take him to bed and just kiss him like this, and touch him, slowly, until he’s sure he can’t take it anymore.

He feels Blaine edging him backwards until they hit the bed, tipping him onto the mattress, and climbing on top of him, laying more kisses against Kurt’s jawline. Smiling, Blaine takes Kurt’s jeans and underwear off and trails his way down the other man’s neck, giving him little nibbles, making sure not to leave marks. Gathering Kurt’s shirt in his hand, he shoves it up and takes it off so he can reach the skin underneath; Kurt’s eyes flutter closed when Blaine leans forward and sucks his nipple in his mouth, his head falling back while he reaches down to slide his fingers into Blaine’s hair, holding on.

"Oh, God!" Kurt suddenly gasps when Blaine presses his knees to his chest feeling his hands on the backs of his thighs. He watches with wide eyes as Blaine licks a trail down the underside of his cock, over the skin of his balls before moving even lower. His eyes rolls into the back of his head when he suddenly feels Blaine's warm tongue slide into him and he chenches around the wet intrusion, unable to control his body. Blaine's tongue opens him further until Kurt is reduced to groans and whimpers as he twists the sheets in his hands, letting Blaine tongue-fuck him. He barely resists the urge to whine in disappointment when he feels the warm heat of Blaine’s mouth disappear; he feels Blaine kiss his stomach, before moving back up and kissing his lips. Kurt moans, answering the kiss instantly, his tongue sliding into Blaine's mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Kurt pushes himself up on his knees, unbuckles Blaine’s belt, and opens those damn trousers, peeling them off with Blaine’s help; Kurt moans again at the sight of the large bulge in the other man's boxer-briefs. He licks his lips unconsciously and slides off the bed; he had been fantasising about going down on Blaine all day, especially after seeing the photo Santana had sent him, so he slides down on his knees, mouthing Blaine’s erection through the thin fabric of his underwear before sliding it off completely.

A moan escapes Blaine’s lips as he looked down at Kurt who wrappes a hand around his cock, licks his lips, and sucks the exposed head into his mouth, lips tight around it. He opens his mouth when Blaine's hips began thrusting forward a little, and he relaxes his throat, trying to accommodate all of Blaine's length into his mouth.

"I want you," Kurt breathes out, still stroking him. He wants to be fucked, and he wants to be fucked _hard_.

He presses open-mouthed kisses to Blaine's chest and neck,  his back arching when Blaine’s hand slides down and rests on his ass. "Oh god," Kurt moans when Blaine's fingers stroke along his crack, making his hole twitch, and practically beg to be fucked. Blaine’s fingers brush his entrance, eliciting another moan from Kurt who wraps his fingers around the other man’s cock and strokes it firmly.

They kiss again, and Blaine reaches over to the bedside table to pull out a tube of lube as Kurt licks his lips, his fingers digging into the soft sheets in anticipation. He moans loudly when he feels Blaine push two fingers inside him without further warning. He bites his lip, hard, pushing back against the fingers pressing against his prostate, making him whimper. He clanches around Blaine’s fingers, and pants when he adds a third one before scissoring them. "Fuck, Kurt, you take it so well, baby” Blaine mutters against his neck.

"Oh God, please” Kurt moans when Blaine rubbs the lubed tip of his cock against his hole, teasing him. "I need you, please”.

Kurt spreads his legs wide, looking up at the other man with pleading eyes, crying out when Blaine finally pushes in. He groans, trying to relax enough to let his fiance slide the rest of the way inside of him.

"Please” he whispers, running his fingers over Blaine’s shoulders, and tightening his muscles around him, asking for more; groaning loudly when he hears Blaine muttering a broken "fuck” and feels him move. Kurt stares up at him, meeting Blaine’s thrusts with moves of his own hips, finding and matching his rhythm. He closes his eyes and bites his lip when Blaine finds his prostate and slams into it again and again and again, making spots appear before Kurt’s eyes.

"Oh God” he breathes out, unable to stay quiet anymore, "Oh God, yes, fuck....”

His nails are probably leaving marks on Blaine’s back but he can’t bring himself to care, and judging by his moans, neither does Blaine.

"Kurt, God, so tight” Blaine moans, fucking him even harder, his balls slamming against Kurt’s ass as he drives into him over and over again.

"Harder” Kurt whimpers, "nghh yes.”

His back arches when he feels the familiar waves of plesaure wash over him, his muscles clenching around Blaine’s cock. His orgasm seems to go on for minutes and he stares at his fiance in wonder, moaning again when he feels his hot release inside of him.

They collapse together in a tangle of limbs trying to catch their breaths and recover from the force of their orgasms. Kurt smiles when he feels Blaine press a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you” he whispers.

"I love you so much, Kurt” Blaine’s soft smile turns into a grin when he hears Kurt’s stomach growl.

"Shut up” groans Kurt, unamused, "I didn’t have time to eat dinner”, but smiles when he feels Blaine’s arms around him "You can make it up to me by ordering us something to eat. There are brochures in the kitchen” he says sleepily.

"Second drawer?”

„mhmm” Kurt agrees watching Blaine make his way to the kitchen. He oogles his ass (it’s a really nice ass, okay) before his gaze falls on their living room. „Damn. This place _does_ look good” he mumbles, covering his face with his pillow when he hears Blaine laughing in the kitchen.

 

 


End file.
